1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a program register using a nonvolatile memory device and a programmable logic circuit using the same, and more specifically, to a technology for storing data or performing an operation on the data without additional memory devices, thereby reducing the area of the circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a ferroelectric random access memory (hereinafter, referred to as ‘FRAM’) has attracted considerable attention as next generation memory device because it has a data processing speed as fast as a Dynamic Random Access Memory DRAM and conserves data even after the power is turned off.
The FRAM having structures similar to the DRAM includes the capacitors made of a ferroelectric substance, so that it utilizes the characteristic of a high residual polarization of the ferroelectric substance in which data is not deleted even after an electric field is eliminated.
The technical contents on the above FRAM are disclosed in the Korean Patent Application No. 1999-49972 by the same inventor of the present invention. Therefore, the basic structure and the operation on the FRAM are not described herein.
A conventional programmable logic operation circuit for changing logic levels of input signals stores address information in storage means. However, since a SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) is used as the conventional programmable logic operation circuit, various information stored in latches is leaked in a power-off mode. Even when power is supplied to the system again, various data for operations of circuits are required to be reset.